


Quarantine Donuts

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Donut Making, F/F, Fluff, Legends in Quarantine, Mostly Gen but can be read as shippy, there is a kiss but you decide if it's a friendly kiss or a shippy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Sara helps Zari to make donuts. Shenaningas ensue, because of course, they are Legends.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Quarantine Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Freckles!!!  
> Look, I put things together in a fic for you: Tomance and Donuts, Legends in Quarantine, and a (mostly) gen fic!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and have a great day <3

„What are you doing?“ Sara asked, propping herself up against the counter and peering into the bowl where Zari was furiously mixing… well. Something.

„Donuts“, Zari replied absently, still working her hands through the sad looking mass in the bowl. „Pinterest had a recipe for those low-carb, gluten free donuts I like and“, she pulled her hands back, looking at half of the sad gloop stuck to them, and put them back into the bowl with a sigh.

„What‘s Pintertest?“ Sara asked her, and received a look as if she‘d suddenly grown a second head. Given the fact that they was stuck on a timeship with the Legends, that was probably not all that unlikely.

„Sara, sometimes you should use your phone instead of asking Gideon“, Zari simply told her, shaking her head. „Even I know Pinterest, and I‘m not all that crafty. Messes up my manicure, you know.“

„Pretty sure that also messes up your manicure“, Sara pointed out, looking into the bowl where the gloop kept Zari‘s hands captive.

„Yes. Well. I wanted some“, Zari huffed, then nodded at the Fabricator. „Gidget refuses to make me some, Nate got drunk yesterday and made her fabricate too much stuff, now she says she only uses her fabrication...stuff for essentials.“

Sara turned around, looking at the Fabricator, but Gideon already spoke before she could even say a word.

„Ms. Tarazi is right, Captain Lance. I will only use the fabricator for essentials until the fabrication liquid is filled up again, as I am running low.“

„Well then… let‘s go get some new fabrication… stuff“, she shrugged, already on her way to the bridge before she remembered it. Oh. Yeah.

„Gideon, can we… go anywhere again?“

A sigh, as much as there could be from an AI, then: „No, Captain Lance, I am afraid not.“

There was grumbling from behind her, and when she turned around to check, Zari had gotten the gloop out of the bowl and was now fighting with it on the counter.

„I‘ll never complain again that the donuts are too expensive, they‘re so much work“, she complained, and Sara found herself smiling.

„Working off your quarantine frustrations, maybe?“

„Well, I wouldn‘t have any quarantine frustrations if I didn‘t have to be in quarantine“, Zari grumbled, and surprisingly got her hands pulled out of the mess on the counter without half the future maybe-donuts stuck to them.

„Huh. Look, it‘s working. I think.“ Zari peered over to where her phone was, displaying a recipe with pictures of perfectly shaped, even, delicious looking donuts.

„Well… I think we‘d all rather be not stuck here, but anywhere we‘ll go we‘ll run the risk of getting sick… and even Gideon doesn‘t have a vaccine yet.“

„S a shame“; Mick grumbled, appearing out of nowhere, opening the fridge door, and upon seeing that there was no beer left (there hadn‘t been any for two days) slammed it shut again with a groan. „Coulda made money with that. Legally, even. Would make us fucking rich.“ With that, he turned around, stomping off again.

Huh.

Well… that would probably solve some financial issues of Waverider upgrades. They might even get a second bathroom. And also they would be able to _do missions_ again. Go places. See the world. Fuck the world up for the better… Now there was a thought. She‘d need to prod Gideon to look into that vaccine thing again. Maybe she could come up with one after all.

„So… how long are these gonna take?“ she asked, pointing at the mess on the counter.

„Uh… dunno. You wanna help?“

Sara didn‘t, but Zari didn‘t look very confident that she would manage it herself, so… why not. At least they‘d be able to blame it on each other if it went wrong. So she shrugged and grabbed an apron (so she could pretend to want to shield herself from the inevitable flour mess) and grabbed half of the mess to copy Zari‘s movements and try to knead it into a dough.

„So… what‘s in a… low carb, gluten-free donut?“ she asked, eyeing it suspiciously. It looked normal enough, from what she could tell, but she‘d also never really seen a lump of dough up close. She preferred her donuts already cooked.

„No idea, really“, Zari grinned, shrugging. „I just grabbed what the recipe said. Hope Ray isn‘t too mad I grabbed his stuff.“

Sara had a feeling that he wouldn‘t… he might even want one of the donuts, really.

„So what do I get for helping you with this?“ she asked, looking down at her own hands that were caught in the gloopy mess by now.

„Hmm… what do you want for it? A donut, maybe?“

„Hm… a donut, yes. What about a kiss?“

„A kiss? You are asking for a high price, Captain Lance. Do you know how long it took to make these lips look like this?“ Zari asked with a teasing grin, showing Sara her perfectly lipglossed lips.

„Considering I‘ve watched you do it, I know it wasn‘t long enough to rectify no kissing.“

„You are driving a hard bargain“, Zari replied, and then winked at Sara.

„You get a donut. If the donuts come out well, you also get a kiss. So, work for it, Captain Lance.“

Oh well… with the right motivation, Sara was perfectly willing to work for it.

Later that day, Zari decided that the donuts really weren‘t all that great, but Sara deserved two kisses for the effort that she‘d put into them. And really, who was Sara to complain about that...


End file.
